Trouble Sleeping
by quirksandtalents
Summary: set somewhere in the realm of seasons 1-3. Scully can't sleep, so she heads over to Mulder's room, which brings upon an impromptu swimming adventure. I might continue this into an actual story? it depends on what y'all think lol. if you want me to, pm me!


Dana felt her knuckles rap on the door. It was late, admittedly, even for her. 3 am. But she couldn't sleep. This particular case was… well, the cases were always strange, there was no denying that. It was the X-Files, after all, so what would one expect?

She heard footsteps approaching.

"Mulder, it's me."

She heard the lock click, the doorknob rattle, and the door swung open.

"At least I know I'm not the only one who can't sleep," Scully remarked, stepping inside.

"You know me, Scully, sleep doesn't even begin to cross my mind until around four." Mulder smiled, closing the door and locking it behind him. "So, what are you doing awake?"

Scully sighed, then sat gingerly upon the hotel bed.

"I'm not sure. Just not tired, I suppose."

"Is it the case?" Mulder smirked knowingly, then sat down beside her. The bed creaked softly under his weight.

"No, Mulder, it's not the case." She pushed his arm playfully as she laughed.

"Then what?"

"Obviously, I'm here to catch old reruns of the Twilight Zone." Dana offered dryly.

Mulder stood to his feet, stretched, then quickly pulled his shirt off. Scully's eyes followed along the lines of his toned torso. She…. didn't recall him being so, uh, muscular. Her breath was hitched, then suddenly she cleared her throat.

"What?" Mulder questioned noticing her eyes scaling his body.

Startled out of a trance, Dana's eyes drifted up to Mulder's eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Uh, um, what are you doing?"

"Going for a swim." Mulder pushed down his plaid pajama pants, remaining only in boxers. "Aren't you coming?" He walked past Scully and out the door.

"Uh, Mulder? There's a pool here? Wait!" Scully hurried after him, into the chilled darkness. She followed him around the corner and waited behind him as he unlatched the gate to the dark, tiny pool. There were two solitary flood lights, dim, and shining on the water from above.

"Cannon ball!" Mulder yelled, taking a running leap into the water.

"Mulder! It's three am, remember? People are sleeping!" Dana scolded, folding her arms across her chest. A cold, September, breeze blew through her hair, practically making her teeth chatter.

"You're not getting in?" Mulder raised an eyebrow at Scully. "I can tell you're freezing. It's warmer in here than it is out there," he tempted, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm not particularly in the mood for a swim," Dana answered casually, despite her arms tightening across her chest.

"Oh, that's a lie. I can see it in your eyes, Scully." Mulder moved toward the edge of the pool, hoisting himself out of the water.

"Now _that's_ a lie, you can't see anything out here, it's too dark." Scully responded triumphantly, as Mulder approached her.

"Come on. Get in. I'm not getting back in until you get in with me. You want me to freeze out here, Scully?"

"If you're so cold, then let's go inside."

"Nope, you gotta get in. Better hurry, I'm getting frostbite as we speak."

"No, really Mulder, I don't want to swim."

"Ohhh, I get it. You suck at swimming. In fact, you _can't_ swim, can you, _Dana_?" Mulder poked her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm a _great_ swimmer. I was on swim team for six years!" Scully defended, throwing an accusatory finger toward her partner.

"Prove it." Mulder grinned, realizing his victory.

"Fine," she said cooly, immediately unbuttoning her pajama top. As she disrobed, she could feel Mulder's gaze. A nervous tingle fluttered through her. Left only in her bra and underwear, she stood before him.

"I'm ready, champ, let's see what you got." Mulder mocked, waving toward the pool.

Scully walked to the edge of the pool. Mulder snuck up behind her as quietly as possible. Just as she was about to jump, Mulder pushed her forward.

Scully let out a shriek and splashed against the water. The water _was_ warmer than the outside air, and as it engulfed her, she couldn't help but feel elated. As she surfaced, she sputtered out a breath.

"Mulder, you can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna get you for this." Scully said, rising out of the water.

"I'm really not a betting man, Scully, but thanks for thinking my ass is sweet."

Scully charged at him full force, and if he hadn't been prepared for it, he might have lost his footing. She only succeeded in knocking him back a bit, and he caught her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"Get—your—ass—in—that—pool!" Scully gasped between laughs as she fought against her partner's grip.

"Nice try, pipsqueak." Mulder grinned as he held her arms back.

"Oh yeah?"

Scully swept her left foot behind Mulder's knocking him off balance and onto his back, with her landing on his chest, knees on either side of his torso, pinning his arms above his head.

"Gotcha!"

They both panted breathlessly as they locked eyes, their faces nearly touching. Suddenly, Scully was very conscious of the fact that they were both practically naked. A damp strand of hair dangled in front of her eyes. Her chest was heaving now not from physical struggle, but from exhilaration. There was a certain sparkle in Mulder's eyes, something mischievous, but tender.

It was true that Scully had a... well, a _tiny_ crush on Mulder. I mean, who wouldn't? A tall, attractive, and passionate man: what could be better? _Amazing_ hair. Sure, sometimes he was adamant in his strange beliefs and theories, but if that was his tragic flaw, then what was so bad about him? She was always there to reign him in, challenge his theories with scientific fact.

The Bureau certainly wouldn't appreciate this kind of relationship or affiliation, but rumors about the relationship between them had been floating around for as long as she had worked with Mulder.

So, what the hell?

Scully gently leaned forward and pressed her lips against Mulder's. She felt his fingers twirling through her hair as her own traveled down his jawline. She deepened the kiss then broke away, allowing Mulder to leave a trail of kisses down the column of her neck. She let out a breathy sigh at the pressure of his teeth against her neck, spots that would soon be forming bruises. Her own teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she felt Mulder's palm cup her breast.

"Maybe let's... go inside now." Scully smirked, her voice husky with desire.

"Whatever you say, Scully."


End file.
